This disclosure relates to the field of photovoltaic technology, and more particularly to a laminated structure, a preparation method thereof, as well as a photovoltaic assembly comprising the laminated structure.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical laminated structure of photovoltaic assemblies is formed by a super-white tempered embossed glass 21, a first ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) film 22, a solar cell string 23, a second EVA film 24, and a backplane 25. The photovoltaic assembly formed by the laminated structure is heavy, with an area density of more than 10 kg per square meter. This requires relatively high load-bearing capacity of a building and leads to high installation cost.